icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1992–93 Los Angeles Kings season
The 1992–93 Los Angeles Kings season was the Kings' 25th season. The season involved appearing in the Stanley Cup. During their playoff run, the Los Angeles Kings played against Canadian teams all throughout the playoffs (Calgary Flames, Vancouver Canucks, Toronto Maple Leafs, Montreal Canadiens). Offseason In the 1992 NHL Entry Draft, the Kings chose Justin Hocking with their first pick, 39th overall, in the second round. Regular season Final standings Game log Playoffs Conference Finals This exciting and very heated seven-game series has long been remembered by hockey fans. The Toronto Maple Leafs iced a highly competitive team for the first time in years and were hoping to break their 26—year Stanley Cup drought; they had not even been to the Final since their last Cup win in 1967. The Los Angeles Kings, led by captain Wayne Gretzky, also had high ambitions. During Game 1 (a dominating victory for the Leafs) Los Angeles blue-liner Marty McSorley delivered a serious open ice hit on Toronto's Doug Gilmour. Leafs captain Wendel Clark took exception to the hit and went after McSorley for striking their star player. Toronto coach Pat Burns tried scaling the bench to get at Los Angeles coach Barry Melrose because he thought he ordered the hit on Gilmour (McSorley later remarked in interviews that he received dozens of death threat messages on his hotel phone from angry fans). Toronto would take a 3–2 series lead after five games. Game 6 went back west to the Great Western Forum in Los Angeles; it too was not without controversy and was also decided on an overtime goal. During the 1992–93 season, there was a league-wide crackdown on high-sticking infractions, whether they were accidental or not. In Game 6, Gilmour was part of controversy once again. With the game tied at 4 in overtime, Wayne Gretzky accidentally clipped him in the face with the blade of his stick, while shooting a slap shot from the right face-off circle. Many thought that referee Kerry Fraser should have called a penalty on the play, but Gretzky was not penalized, and he went on to score the overtime goal moments later, evening the series at 3–3. He would score three goals in the deciding game to give Los Angeles a berth in the Stanley Cup Final for the first time in franchise history and also the first time the Kings win a playoff series against an Original Six team. Gretzky has been quoted as saying that his performance in Game 7 was the best NHL game of his career. http://www.legendsofhockey.net:8080/LegendsOfHockey/jsp/LegendsMember.jsp?mem=p199901&page=bio *May 17 - Los Angeles 1 Toronto 4 *May 19 - Los Angeles 3 Toronto 2 *May 21 - Toronto 2 Los Angeles 4 *May 23 - Toronto 4 Los Angeles 2 *May 25 - Los Angeles 2 Toronto 3 (OT) *May 27 - Toronto 4 Los Angeles 5 (OT) *May 29 - Los Angeles 5 Toronto 4 Los Angeles wins best-of-seven series 4–3 Stanley Cup Final Montreal Canadiens vs. Los Angeles Kings ''Montreal wins best-of-seven series 4–1. Player stats |- | class="toccolors" |Goaltending |- | |- |} |- | class="toccolors"| Goaltending |- | |- |} Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = plus/minus; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts; SA = Shots against; SV = Shots saved; SV% = Save percentage; Awards and records * Clarence S. Campbell Bowl * Luc Robitaille, Left Wing, NHL First Team All-Star * Luc Robitaille, Most Goals by a Left Wing in One Season (63) National Hockey League Official Guide and Record Book 2006, p.182, Dan Diamond & Associates, Toronto, Ontario, ISBN 0-920445-98-5 Transactions Draft picks Farm teams See also * 1992–93 NHL season References * Kings on Hockey Database Category:Los Angeles Kings seasons Category:1992 in hockey Category:1993 in hockey